


Вам лайк!

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, крэк, метафикшн, фичок про фички, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Азирафель и Кроули пишут фанфики. И так уж вышло, что они пишут фанфики поБлагим знамениям.Разумеется, ни один из них не собирается признаваться в этом.(История любви, рассказанная в комментариях к фичкам.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Вам лайк!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Got Kudos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767514) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> Сохранения британского колорита ради переводчик не стал переводить никнеймы, но  
> easterngateguardian — страж восточных врат  
> redasapples — красный/рыжий как яблоки

**archiveofourown.org/users/easterngateguardian**

**Фандомы**

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт (15)

Ромео и Джульетта — У. Шекспир (3)

Лорд Питер Уимзи — Д. Сэйерс (1)

Венеция — Дж. Хейер (1)

**Новые работы**

Издержки духа и стыда растрата, автор easterngateguardian

Слэш, NC-17, закончено

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт

Метки: Азирафель/Кроули, PWP, оральный секс, анальный секс, фистинг, фудпорн 

Похоть грешна. Но иногда ангелу просто необходимо слегка согрешить…

Язык: английский Размер: 4,215 слов Количество глав: 1/1 Комментарии: 25 Лайки: 342 Просмотры: 2904

ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem, автор easterngateguardian

Слэш, NC-17, закончено

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт

Метки: Азирафель/Кроули, оральный секс, фроттаж, одержимость демоном, крылья, Древний Рим

Рим, 41 г. н. э. Выпито вино, съедена последняя устрица. Кроули поворачивается к Азирафелю и почти мурчит: «Быть может, у тебя припасены ещё какие-нибудь деликатесы?»

Язык: английский Размер: 6,100 слов Количество глав: 1/1 Комментарии 45 Лайки: 694 Просмотры: 4401

________________________________________

**archiveofourown.org/users/redasapples**

**Фандомы**

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт (7)

Золотые девочки (4)

В лучшем мире (4)

Джеймс Бонд (серия фильмов) (2)

Лабиринт (1986) (1)

**Новые работы**

я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках), автор redasapples 

Слэш, PG-13, закончено

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт  
  
Метки: Азирафель/Кроули, юстящийся Кроули, слоубёрн, от друзей к возлюбленным, они держатся за руки, ангст, ангст со счастливым концом

В любви к ангелу нет ничего хорошего. Но Кроули и не должен быть хорошим, верно?

Или: фанфик, в котором Кроули шесть тысяч лет пытается быть правильным демоном, искореняя в себе добро.

Язык: английский Размер: 60,154 слова Количество глав: 13/13 Комментарии 166 Лайки: 666 Просмотры: 8411

возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой, автор redasapples

Слэш, PG-13, закончено

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт

Метки: Азирафель/Кроули, ER, хёрт/комфорт, флафф

Падение оставило шрамы. Их не видно на теле — но они никуда не исчезают. После конца света Азирафель решает исцелить их, поселившись с Кроули в одном коттедже.

Язык: английский Размер: 3,124 слова Количество глав: 1/1 Комментарии 23 Лайки: 191 Просмотры: 1782

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе “Un Liaison Plus Dangereux”**

**wishiwereawhale** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **“Un Liaison Plus Dangereuх”** :

о дааааааа. как я пропустила этот фичок я ж читаю всё что могу найти про трах в Бастилии??? короче это просто капец как горячо. момент когда аз надевает на кроули цепи и такой «а теперь ты мой пленик»! я просто сдохла *звуки дроча*

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе “ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essen”**

**BeelzebubDidNothingWrong** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **“ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem”** :

Спасибо вам за чудесный фанфик! Это не просто отличная энца — шикарная сцена, спасибо за порнографию и т.д., — я словно оказалась в Древнем Риме. Вы специально рыли матчасть или изучаете классическую филологию? Я будто видела происходящее своими глазами, настолько точно и живо всё описано! Бегу читать остальные ваши работы!

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Стены, в которые нас швыряют»**

**BeelzebubDidNothingWron** g оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Стены, в которые нас швыряют»** :

Ничего себе! Спасибо огромнейшее за это чудо, ОБОЖАЮ фички, где кого-нибудь швыряют в стену, и ваш не подвёл. И снова: насколько же проработан сеттинг! Я такая: «Вы что, сами там были?» Ахахах. Особенно понравилась вот эта часть: «Азирафель проводит по телу Кроули рукой, чувствует твёрдость его мышц, чувствует скрытые под кожей шрамы. А затем его пальцы скользят ниже, и он чувствует иную твёрдость, которая заставляет его отвлечься от воспоминаний о днях минувших, желая лишь того, что есть у него здесь и сейчас». Просто… да. Вы — герой, которого мы заслужили.

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Издержки духа и стыда растрата»**

**Аноним** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Издержки духа и стыда растрата»** :

Слушай ты реально крут тут в общем все прекрасно и РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ порнуха чисто огнище но я прост… не могу закрыть глаза на то как ты прописываешь Кроули он какой-то слишком милый. В смысле я знаю что в нем есть что-то хорошее итд итд но он все-таки демон??? Хз мнекаж у тебя он чересчур няшный имхо конечно

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Стены, в которые нас швыряют»**

**redasapples** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Стены, в которые нас швыряют»** :

хай, это было круто и очень горячо (скажем так, случились все те вещи, которые должны были случиться), и мне нравится, как ты прописываешь персонажей, очень вхарактерно. лично мне кроули не кажется настолько уверенным в себе, но в конце концов это пов азирафеля, поэтому всё ок, мы же не знаем, что в тот момент происходит в душе кроули.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»**

**Kickpunche** r оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»** :

Срань господня я просто КОНЧИЛАСЬ как личность. Растеклась лужицей умиления. вот это ЮСТ. так ЧУВСТВЕННО. кроули так сильно его любит и я просто не могу!!! это выносить!!!!!! это НЕЧТО я думала мол прочитать что ли одну главу на пробу? лол нет проглотила все целиком и таааааааак рада. храни тебя бог

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «Стены, в которые нас швыряют»**

**easterngateguardian** ответил(а):

Большое спасибо за столь замечательный отзыв! Очень рад, что вам понравилось, а персонажи получились вхарактерными. Я стараюсь! Что касается Кроули и его уверенности в себе, мне всегда казалось, что, конечно, да, за его… развязностью скрывается тонна тревожности. Но я верю, что в нужный момент он себя покажет (думаю, вы понимаете, что в данном контексте подразумевается под «нужным моментом»).  
Посмотрел ваш профиль и собираюсь пройтись по выложенным на нём работам, думаю, они прекрасны!

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Часы работы»**

**alec_scudder** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Часы работы»** :

КАК ЖЕ Я ЛЮБЛЮ аушки про флористов, а эта просто офигенная. Такая нежная и трогательная, и какие каноничные персонажи! Спасибо огромное!

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «изо всех сил (день за днём)»**

**easterngateguardian** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«изо всех сил (день за днём)»** :

О, это просто прекрасно. У вас замечательный стиль. Я всё ещё под впечатлением от того, насколько эмоциональным оказался ваш текст. Я буквально сам ощутил тоску Кроули — невероятно трогательно.  
Концовка тоже выше всяких похвал. Несмотря на то, что половой контакт описан без подробностей, вам удалось передать всю интимность момента единения персонажей.  
Думаю, больше всего мне понравился этот отрывок: «Кроули прикрывает глаза и кончиком пальца обводит контур челюсти Азирафеля. Так странно заново открывать для себя лицо, которое знаешь лучше, чем своё собственное. Кожей чувствовать то, что хранишь в сердце».  
Очень хорошо представляю такого Кроули.  
Не терпится прочитать и другие ваши работы!

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «изо всех сил (день за днём)»**

**redasapples** ответил(а):

спасибо большое! рад, что образность пошла тексту на пользу. да, я тоже представляю такого кроули. очень хорошо представляю. 

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе “ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem”**

**redasapples** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **“ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem”** :

вау, это было горячо. хотел бы я сформулировать свои мысли получше ахахах. но реально… ты что влез мне в мозги и прошерстил все мои кинки? нгк. уф. ещё хочу сказать, что мне оооочень нравится твой стиль, напоминает азирафелеву манеру разговора.  
в смысле, он в книге так разговаривает.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе “ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem”**

**easterngateguardian** ответил(а):

Большое спасибо за тёплые слова. Клянусь, я не залезал в твою голову, но очень рад, что затрагиваемые мной темы нашли отклик. Также хочу поблагодарить за комплимент моему стилю. По мнению некоторых читателей, он не вполне соответствует эротическому содержанию моей прозы, но я не могу с этим согласиться.  
Приятно знать, что в мире ещё остались люди, которые считают правильно построенные предложения «сексуальными».

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»**

**psammeadtime** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»** :

В общем я зашла сюда потому что майкл шин запостил ссылку на этот фичок в своём твиттере и БЛИН. Идеально. Мне так понравилось меееееедленное развитие событий, оно очень подходит этим двоим, и как же круто круто круто ты прописываешь тоску кроули и то, насколько трудно ему даётся каждый шаг навстречу. Не могу поверить, что к двенадцатой главе они только подержались за ручки, но я всё равно влюблена в каждую буковку!!! Легендарный фанфик

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой**

**easterngateguardian** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой»** :

Ох, эта история разбила мне сердце. Не вполне понимаю, что вызвало такую реакцию, ведь всё заканчивается хорошо. Но то, что Азирафелю достаточно сказать несколько слов, чтобы утешить Кроули… Восхитительная деталь в назидание всем нам: то, что кажется незначительным нам самим, может иметь огромное значение для кого-то другого.

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой»**

**redasapples** ответил(а):

блин, мне жаль, что мой фичок разбил тебе сердце, я не хотел. но да. если бы он только знал, как много значат его слова…  
Ну вот, теперь я сам расстроился лол.

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе “Un Liaison Plus Dangereux”**

**redasapples** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **“Un Liaison Plus Dangereux”** :

Вау. Не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать, как мне это нравится. Я словно побывал там. В тот момент. С Азирафелем.  
Сцена с цепями просто… не знаю, вдохновляющая? Мне не приходило в голову использовать их подобным образом, но теперь я просто не могу перестать думать об этом.  
Вот этот отрывок:  
_«Азирафель защёлкивает на запястьях Кроули наручники, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в улыбке — улыбке достаточно злодейского толка.  
— Итак, — говорит он, отворачиваясь от Кроули, от его широко распахнувшихся глаз, от того, как он всем телом подаётся навстречу Азирафелю. — Что же мне теперь с тобой делать?  
Кроули достаточно одного небольшого чуда, чтобы освободить себя. Они оба знают об этом — и знают, что означает его покорность.  
Азирафель оборачивается к Кроули, позволяя себе смотреть на него так, как давно хотелось. Оглаживает взглядом его отвратительную причёску, охровые глаза и слегка приоткрытый рот, с которого исчезла извечная ухмылка.  
О, да. Не блинчиков он алкает. Теперь ему нужно нечто другое.»_  
Он прямо гмммм как бы это выразить. Очень возбуждающий. Как и то, что было после.  
Сорян за простыню текста пхахах. Я просто подумал, что ты не будешь против, ты производишь такое впечатление.

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Как власть империй, медленная страсть»**

**SusanPevensieProtectionSquad** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Как власть империй, медленная страсть»** :

Ну знаете ли, для меня это определённо было НЕ СЛИШКОМ медленно. Если вы понимаете, о чём я. Задержка оргазма аргхмжвытчл. Но конец того стоит.  
Спасибо за труд!

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**Тема письма: Вчера**

От: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Я бы извинился за то, что побеспокоил тебя вчера.  
Но не мне следует извиняться. Право же, заниматься самоудовлетворением у всех на виду? Вместо, к примеру, спальни? Спасибо уже за то, что ты развернул монитор, избавив меня от созерцания отвратительной порнографии, которой ты наслаждался.  
Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.  
Кроме того, советую тебе установить на входную дверь замок.

Искренне твой,  
Азирафель

**[AO3] easterngateguardian опубликовал(а) новую работу «И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»**

**easterngateguardian** опубликовал(а) новую работу:

 **И наша кровь перемешалась в ней** (1504 слова)

 **Автор:** easterngateguardian  
**Количество глав:** 1/1  
**Фандом:** Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Пейринг:** Азирафель/Кроули  
**Персонажи:** Азирафель, Кроули  
**Метки:** PWP, оральный секс, секс у стены, агрессивный секс, чётко выраженное согласие, укусы, Кроули — идиот  
**Краткое содержание:** _— Ох, — выдохнул Кроули, когда Азирафель прижал его запястья к стене. Голова Кроули запрокинулась, открывая невозможно длинную шею, и Азирафель провёл языком по выпирающей ключице. — О да, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, да, да, да...  
Пальцы Азирафеля сильнее стиснули запястья.  
— Извинись, — прошептал он, покусывая мочку уха и всем телом вжимаясь в Кроули.  
Тот бессвязно захныкал._

После особенно раздражающей ссоры Азирафель решает взять всё в свои руки. И в рот.

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**Тема письма: Re: Вчера**

От: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

Ангел,

Наверху не учат стучать?

К.

**[AO3] redasapples опубликовал(а) «Шесть тысяч свечей»**

**redasapples** опубликовал(а) новую работу:

 **Шесть тысяч свечей** (1844 слова)

 **Автор:** redasapples  
**Количество глав:** 1/1  
**Фандом:** Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Пейринг:** Азирафель/Кроули  
**Персонажи:** Азирафель, Кроули  
**Метки:** повседневность, флафф, ER, кулинария  
**Краткое содержание:** _Азирафель хихикнул.  
— У тебя на носу глазурь.  
— Неправда, — возразил Кроули.  
Азирафель подался вперёд и зачерпнул глазурь пальцем.  
— Теперь — правда, — сказал он, прижав палец к кончику носа Кроули._

У Азирафеля нет дня рождения, но с каких пор это значит, что он не может получить свой торт со свечками?

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»**

**redasapples** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»** :

Ох, блин, это… то, что нужно, спасибо огромное. У меня в последнее время не всё ладится в реале (ничего серьёзного, ну, я надеюсь, что ничего), но этот фанфик сделал день гораздо лучше. Твои истории всегда меня выручают.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Шесть тысяч свечей»**

**easterngateguardian** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Шесть тысяч свечей»** :

О, я так рад, что ты выложил это сегодня. Меня чуточку вывел из себя… один случай, и твой фанфик пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Теперь мне намного лучше.  
Также хочу заметить, что, судя по описанию, торт должен быть потрясающим. У тебя случайно не сохранился рецепт?

****[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»** **

****

****

**easterngateguardian** ответил(а):

Забавно, я только что оставил отзыв к твоей новой работе. Кажется, нам обоим нужна была поддержка. Ужасно рад, что сумел тебе помочь.

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»**

**LeslieKnopeforMayorofEarth** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»** :

Огромное спасибо за этот чудесный фанфик! В нём так много юста и любовного томления, просто потрясающе. Кажется, это первый фф, который заставил меня поверить, что происходящие в нём события действительно заняли шесть тысяч лет.  
Мой любимый момент — это когда Кроули фантазирует о волосах Азирафеля, о кудряшках на основании шеи, золотистых, как солнце, и ярких, словно звёзды, и о том, каково будет запустить в них пальцы.

**  
Тема письма: Re: Re: Вчера**

От: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Слушай, давай сделаем так: я признаю, что отреагировал чересчур эмоционально, а ты признаешь, что я имел полное право возмутиться, увидев тебя полуголым и стонущем. Не то чтобы я не предупредил о своём визите. Или ты забыл, что мы собирались на ужин?

Сердечно твой,  
Азирафель

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «Шесть тысяч свечей»**

**redasapples** ответил(а):

Хах, реально забавно. Надеюсь, сейчас у тебя всё в порядке. У меня вроде тоже теперь.

**Тема: Re: Re: Re: Вчера**

От: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

Ангел,

Как будто я мог забыть. Это ты пришёл слишком рано.  
Предлагаю считать это ничьёй.

К.

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»**

**ArchieGoodwinsMilk** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«И наша кровь перемешалась в ней»** :

О ДА это просто супергорячо спасибо огромное! Такой офигенный злой секс, как будто они выплёскивали тонну накопившегося раздражения.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой»**

**generalalloverireland** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«возьми тонущую лодку, направь её домой»** :

Это такой прекрасный и вдохновляющий текст. Ваша история помогла мне осознать, насколько важна поддержка, и как же детально, как интересно описана травма Кроули от Падения, то, что она до сих пор влияет на его поступки и реакции. Вижу, вы действительно потратили время на проработку всего этого (хотя и не 6000 лет ахахах).  
Спасибо за это чудо!

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»**

**easterngateguardian** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»** :

Этот фанфик — один из самых длинных, что я читал (не хвастовства ради, читаю я довольно быстро), но он определенно стоил каждой потраченнной на него минуты. Теперь я понимаю, что Кроули действительно мог думать об чём-то подобное, что он мог испытывать все эти чувства, и что ему на самом деле хотелось поговорить — а мне такого даже в голову не приходило. Азирафель столь часто игнорировал сигналы, делал вид, что не замечает того, чего не хотел видеть, — или того, что, по его мнению, ему видеть не следовало. Мне так стыдно.

**Тема письма: Re: Re: Re: Re: Вчера**

От: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Что ж, думаю, мы можем оставить этот спор.  
Однако, мы так и не сходили на ужин. Если у тебя нет планов на вечер, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы приехать ко мне (полагаю, так мы точно избежим возможные неловкости)?

С любовью,  
Азирафель

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**Тема письма: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Вчера**

От: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

Ангел,

Прилечу к восьми.  
Кстати, ты не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим компом? Мой чёт выпендривается, а мне срочно нужно кое-что проверить.

К.

Отправлено с iPhone. Если тут есть опечатки, смиритесь с ними, вам не пять лет.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**Тема письма: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Вчера**

От: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Хорошо, жду тебя к восьми. И, конечно, ты можешь воспользоваться моим компьютером.

Любящий тебя  
Азирафель

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)»**

**redasapples** ответил(а): 

Сорри что так долго не отвечал, сижу с компа своего друга, а то мой чёт выпендривается. Мне ужасно жаль, что фанфик тебя расстроил, ты же не виноват, что Азирафель не замечает очевидного, ахахах.  
Рад, что тебе всё равно понравилось, твой отзыв много значит для меня!

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «Как власть империй, медленная страсть»**

**LeslieKnopeforMayorofEarth** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«Как власть империй, медленная страсть»** :

Ничего себе. Я обычно не читаю нцу, но сделал исключение ради этого фанфика и не пожалел об этом! И ещё, это странно, но ты случайно не читал фф автора redasapples? Потому что в одном из них («я поддержу тебя») есть такой же разговор, как и у тебя, в смысле, прям те же фразы, но это точно не диалог из книги, я проверил. Просто хотел дать тебе знать на случай, если у тебя сплагиатили или типа того. Надеюсь, это не так, но твой фф выложен раньше. Подумал, что тебя стоит предупредить об этом.  
В любом случае, спасибо за фичок!

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**[AO3] Комментарий к работе «я поддержу тебя (когда опустится тьма)»**

**easterngateguardian** оставил(а) комментарий к работе **«я поддержу тебя (когда опустится тьма)»** :

 _— Знаешь, я постоянно думаю об этом, — говорит Кроули и старательно отводит глаза, словно боится того, что может увидеть, — О том, что было бы, если бы ты согласился.  
— На что? — спрашивает Азирафель так легко и беззаботно, словно и вправду не догадывается, о чём речь, словно не осознаёт, сколь много это значит для Кроули, сколь много значит для него сам Азирафель.  
— Сбежать со мной.  
Азирафель резко разворачивается, и Кроули встречается с ним взглядом раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. Глаза Азирафеля всегда прекрасны и ясны. Сейчас тоже, но на дне его зрачков плещется что-то, что робкое зёрнышко надежды в его сердце истолковывает как сожаление.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Азирафель едва слышно, и зёрнышко крепнет, пускает корни и расцветает пышными побегами, которые достают до самого горла, мешая говорить._  
Забавно, но насколько я помню, Кроули не стал дожидаться ответного «я тоже». Он просто психанул, сбежал, а после делал вид, что этого разговора не было.  
Однако. Это я так всё запомнил.  
Надеюсь, тебе починили компьютер.

________________________________________

Входящие: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

**[AO3] Ответ на комментарий к работе «я поддержу тебя (когда опустится тьма)»**

**redasapples** ответил(а):

Нет. Нетнетнетнетнет. Чёрт, нет. Это не… не может быть… невозможно… нет.  
Все эти фички про трахи у стены... нееееееееееет.

**Тема письма: думаю ты и так знаешь**

От: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

Ангел,

Мне сейчас такое интересное уведомление пришло. Кажется, мне стоит зайти к тебе. Надо поговорить.

К.

________________________________________

Входящие: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com

**Тема письма: Re: думаю ты и так знаешь**

От: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Я полностью согласен с тем, что тебе следует зайти ко мне. Однако же, я полагаю, на данный момент ты уже понял, что я с тобой не только разговаривать собираюсь.

Жду с нетерпением  
Азирафель

________________________________________

**Новые работы** по пейрингу Азирафель/Кроули (Благие знамения)

**Или плод фантазии?** , авторы easterngateguardian, redasapples  
  
Слэш, R, в процессе

Благие знамения — Н. Гейман, Т. Пратчетт

Пейринг: Азирафель/Кроули

Что _на самом деле_ случилось после конца света.

Язык: английский Количество слов: 15,199 Количество глав: 1/?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание автора:**
> 
> _*глубокий вдох*_  
>  Список использованной литературы:
> 
> Названия фанфиков Азирафеля:
> 
> «Издержки духа и стыда растрата» — У. Шекспир, сонет №129 (в переводе С. Маршака)
> 
> "ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem" — Катулл, 50 (в переводе С. Шервинского «Чтоб с тобой говорить, чтоб быть нам вместе»)
> 
> «Как власть империй, медленная страсть» — Э. Марвелл, «Застенчивой возлюбленной» (в переводе И. Бродского)
> 
> «И наша кровь перемешалась в ней» — Дж. Донн, «Блоха» (в переводе Г. Кружкова)
> 
> "Un Liaison Plus Dangereux" — «Ещё более опасная связь» (фр.)*  
> *дословно «более опасные связи», походу ангел так и не подтянул свой французский — _прим. переводчика_
> 
> Названия фанфиков Кроули: 
> 
> «я лишь дефектный механизм (и сожалею о своих поступках)» — "Cry for Judas", The Mountain Goats
> 
> «возьми сломанную лодку, направь её домой» — "Falling Slowly", Глен Хансард и Маркета Ирглова (Glen Hansard и Marketa Irglova)
> 
> «изо всех сил (день за днём)» — "The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades is Out to Get Us!", Суфьян Стивенс (Sufjan Stevens)
> 
> «я поддержу тебя (когда опустится тьма)» — "Bridge Over Troubled Water", Simon and Garfunkel


End file.
